The present invention relates to moisture absorbant pads, and, more particularly, to an improved moisture absorbent shield for use by male incontinence patients and the method of making same.
Incontinence is a malody from which a great many elderly and ill individuals suffer. The inability to restrain or control the discharge of waste material from the body, particularly urine, is a problem which often cannot be remedied and, therefore, it is necessary to provide the incontinent individual with a means for containing the discharge, thereby enabling the individual to lead a relatively normal life.
One successful approach to this problem has been the use of incontinence garments such as briefs or the like, which can be used and reused. Such garments are provided with a pocket-like structure into which a disposable moisture absorbent incontinence pad can be inserted. The pad, once it becomes moisture laden, is removed from the garment and a new pad is substituted in its place. Alternatively, a disposable incontinence pad is provided which is adapted for use with normal underclothing and is attached or fixed thereto by strips of adhesive tape or other suitable means.
However, for lightly incontinent males the above described pads are an impediment to normal urination. A pad is required for such individuals but one which is adapted to accomodate normal urination as well.